The present invention relates generally to improvements in display devices and it relates particularly to an improved picture frame.
In displaying or exhibiting pictures generally such as paintings, prints, photographs, documents and the like it is the common practice to mount the picture in a picture frame which supports the picture without stressing or damaging the picture and optimumly displays or exhibits the picture and permits the convenient positioning of the picture on a wall or otherwise. The conventional picture frame includes four quadralaterally disposed legs delineating a rectangular window, the adjacent ends of the legs being fixed to each other by brads, nails, glue, angle connectors or the like. The assembly of such a picture frame is time consuming and requires a high degree of skill and is thus expensive. Moreover, it is of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leaves much to be desired.